How Spiders Build a Family
by KathyBaysFandom
Summary: “You know what would help your image? A spiderman social media.” “Hey Peter, there’s someone I want you to meet.” “Look, I’m not going to stand here and listen to this absolute bullshit.” Infinity war? Whats that?
1. Chapter 1

Spider-Man: public menace

Peter sighed, putting the paper down on the lunch room table. Ned leaned over to look at the paper, crinkling his nose at it after reading the title. "Just ignore them Peter," he said, biting into his sandwich.

Peter looked at his friend bemusedly for a second, shaking his head. "I can't, no matter what I do they're always after me," he sulked, "people read this stuff."

Ned patted his back, knowing how much Peter cared about the good reputation he tried to make with his alter ego. There was nothing that they could do about the outlandish accusations thrown at Spider-Man, and both boys knew it.

"Does Mr. Stark know about these?" Ned asked cautiously.

Peter shook his head, "no, I don't think so, he would have teased me about it or something if he did." Crumpling up the newspaper Peter decided to get started on his own lunch. Before he bit into his sub he added "besides, Mr. Stark gets bad press constantly, he'd probably tell me to suck it up."

MJ, who'd been reading quietly in the seat across the two boys, chose that moment to jump in on the conversation. "Y'know what makes a good public image?" She paused, not looking away from her book, and waited until both boys shook their heads out of the corner of her eye. "Social media."

Peter's mouth opened in a silent 'oh', watching as MJ kept reading with a bored face. Blinking he turned to Ned, "that's a good idea actually."

"A Spider-Man Twitter!" Ned looked like he was about to burst and, to his credit, managed to lower his voice to a whisper scream. Peter took out his phone and looked at it uncertainly, before opening it and going to twitter.

~~~~

Spider-Man @SpideySense

News channels have yet to remember the hyphen in my name smh

~~~~

Peter and Ned has both been disappointing, although not really surprised, to find that Spider-Man wasn't an available username. So, after a lot of trial and error, they settled with SpideySense, which was available mostly because nobody really knew about Peter's special spider senses.

Peter already had a Twitter and Instagram for himself which meant that he'd have to be really careful which account he was on when he tweeted. A Spider-Man Instagram didn't sound all that bad either, so long as he didn't post anything incriminating. Now that he was thinking about it, he probably should have asked Mr. Stark if it was ok for him to have the social media accounts in the first place.

He had waited until he was on patrol somewhere in Queens in order to tweet, with the logic that the tweet would actually be coming from Spider-Man if he did so. Sending the tweet he decided to continue his patrol.

By the time the sun was setting he had stopped a mugging and helped two lost kids find their parents, not too bad for a days work. Pulling out his phone he checked the time, it was nearing eight, he had an hour to get back home. His aunt had been very strict about that, as well as how much school he was allowed to miss for Spider-Maning, but he still had plenty of time to get back to the apartment. Looking up from his phone he sucked in a breath at the view.

New York was beautiful as it was dangerous, and Peter never tired of seeing the sunset over the buildings. Struck with an idea he raised his phone and took a picture of the sunset. The photo was taken at an impossible angle, but it was clear and would've been hard for anyone else to get, which was exactly what he wanted. Then he pulled up Twitter and posted it with a comment about the beauty of it. The previous tweet had only gotten two likes, but that was to be expected as there were a lot of parody Spider-Man accounts running around. Putting his phone away he started swinging home.

~~~~

Img.file

Spider-Man @SpideySense

THANk you spider powers

Spiderboi @absoluteSpider

Woah another account emerges, but like also beauty

Dainty @thatoneapplepuree

But like that's actually a really good photo???? Ya'll we sure this is a parody account?

~~~~

Peter smiled at his phone, he'd have to post something eventually that confirmed the accounts legitimacy, but for now it was fun to see people confused. Ned was, of course, already following the account and was berating Peter on taking a photo as Spider-Man to post. Looking over at his stack of homework Peter winced and told Ned that he'd have to post another time.

Sitting down at his desk Peter sighed and started on his homework. Not that it was hard, just tedious, and it took up a large chunk of his time. He estimated that it would take a few hours for him to finish the entire stack. True to form, he was only halfway through the stack when his aunt knocked on his door to check on him and announce dinner.

Super metabolism was a bitch, Peter had decided within weeks of getting his powers, as it forced him to eat way more than the average person. Being a teenage boy made it all the worse, hunger berated him almost constantly, the food he and his aunt could afford sustaining him but little more. That being said, when he got back upstairs he immediately got back to work on his homework, which was done within the hour. He sat back in his chair after putting it away, glancing around his room. Distractions helped, they made him forget about being hungry, or kept him away from thinking about his uncle, or being stuck under rubble...

Peter pulled his phone out, he didn't have to go to bed for a while, so he pulled up a chat.

~~~~

Dynamic Trio

_Yeeter is online_

Yeeter: hola amigos what is up

Yeeter: I'm bored get your butts in here

_Chair Guy is online_

Chair Guy: hola

Yeeter: I will ascend now brb

Chair Guy: no wait-

Chair Guy: do you at least have the English homework

Yeeter: oh yeah wait a second

Yeeter sent an image

_Queen is online_

Yeeter: there, enjoy

Yeeter: hey mj what's up?

Queen: it's midnight, we have a test tomorrow

Chair Guy: your point?

Queen: I will stab you if I get a bad grade for texting you guys

Chair Guy: very cool

Yeeter: ...do you want to go to sleep?

Queen: no but if I get a bad grade I will stab

Chair Guy: same energy as Loki tbh

Yeeter: little scared

Queen: have you met Loki

Yeeter: no

Queen: if you do go ahead and slap him for me

Chair Guy: oh shit

Yeeter: mj I value my life

Queen: do you

Yeeter: ...

Yeeter: I uh-

Yeeter: it's like 1am lets go to bed now pls

Chair Guy: it's ok she's just in a violent mood rn

Yeeter: yeah and I don't completely trust that she won't try to stab me

Queen: stfu it's bedtime

Yeeter: night guys

Chair Guy: bye

_Yeeter is offline_

_Queen is offline_

_Chair Guy is offline_

_~~~~_

_A/N_

_Hi and welcome to my Peter avengers fanfic, am writin while at my brothers swimming competitions, he swim fastly_

_~Kat_


	2. Chapter2

Friday at last, Peter chanted to himself as he rummaged through his locker, Friday at last. It had been four months since he was first invited. Sixteen evenings of working on crazy experiments and insane tests. Three evenings somehow ending with pizza and tv and relaxing on a really expensive couch. His favorite memory so far was hands down meeting the recently returned Dr. Banner.

_"Hey Pete."_

_Peter set down the gadget he was working on, looking up at his mentor. Tony had stood up from where he had been working on his own thing and was now facing Peter. Peter had been getting better at reading the man (mostly because, weather or not either of them had realized it, Tony had started to drop his masks around Peter. It was something about the boy's bright and genuine personality that made him easy to trust.) and he could almost say that Tony was excited. He definitely looked happy, eyes bright and standing slightly taller than usual._

_"Yes Mr. Stark?" Peter found Tony's reaction to the name hilarious, but he wouldn't admit that he wasn't quite comfortable calling his idol anything less formal. He had looked up to Tony for years, even before he was saved by the man when he was little._

_Tony predictably twitched at the use of such a formal name but pushed on regardless. "Let's take a break, there's someone I'd like you to meet." With that he turned and walked towards the door._

_Peter stood up and trailed after him, curious. A list of people that Mr. Stark could possibly introduce him to flew through his head as they headed into the elevator and up to the penthouse. As the doors to the elevator opened Peter caught Tony smirking before the man led the way out. Before he had time to figure out what the heck that meant they had both walked out into the living room and stood in front of the one and only doctor Bruce Banner._

_Peter watched wide-eyed and visibly freaking out as the two men in front of him greeted each other. He managed to close his mouth as the doctor turned towards him._

_"And you're Peter I presume?" The soft spoken doctor asked him, smiling kindly. Despite the smile Dr. Banner seemed nervous, his posture tense as though he was preparing for something. Peter then realized that he should probably stop staring and say something._

_"Y-you're Bruce Banner," he stuttered, eyes wide. Not the most articulated thing to say, he realized as he caught Tony's smirk grow out of the corner of his eye. Not that he cared, he was meeting another one of his biggest idols._

_Tony decided to bud in and let both of the awkward scientists relax a little. "Brucie here just got back from Asgard a few days ago," he said, placing a hand on his long lost friend's shoulder, "made quite the ruckus as well." He felt Bruce relax minutely as he watched Peter turn his attention over to the billionaire._

_Peter blinked, somehow even more surprised than before, and turned back to the other scientist. "You- you've been to Asgard," he gaped. He watched as the frazzled scientist shifted, seemingly uncomfortable, and Peter suddenly realized that he had probably been acting rather rude. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, it's just- I've read, like, all of your papers. Er, well, the ones I could find anyways, and I love your work and all the research you've done on radiation and it's really really fascinating and I didn't think that I'd ever really get to meet you and I'm pretty sure that I'm rambling-"_

_Bruce was staring at him, frozen with shock, as Tony started to laugh while watching the two. The billionaire could see the disbelief on his friend's face and, while it was hilarious that Banner was completely frozen, it was the exact reason that he had introduced him to the kid. A month or so after getting regular contact with the kid he had mentioned reading Bruce's theories and papers and, while at the time it was so that he could understand his powers better, Tony could tell that he genuinely admired and idolized the man. It was good, Tony had thought, that his friend get some recognition as a scientist instead of a superhero for once._

_Meanwhile Bruce let a hesitant smile cross his face, amazed and bewildered by this kid who had apparently read and understood his papers. Pushing back his shock slightly he reached a hand out to the boy, "W-well, it's certainly nice to meet another science lover." The kid was staring at him in awe, which wasn't completely unusual in itself, but it was because of his scientific work. That was the unusual part._

_"Science kid," Tony corrected as Peter hastened to shake Bruce's hand._

_Peter spared a single second to glare at the now chuckling billionaire before turning back to doctor Banner. "So you really think that-"_

Of course now the good doctor joined Tony and Peter in the labs whenever he felt like it, which was completely awesome. Those evenings were what he looked forward to on harder days, like today, when his Parker luck was at its worst and Flash just wouldn't leave him alone.

"Hey Penis!" Like right now for instance.

Peter sighed as he closed his locker door, he just needed to get out of the school and into the car that was waiting to take him to the tower. "Hey Flash, can we make this quick?"

Flash glared at him, "what? Got somewhere to be? Like your fake internship?"

Peter took a deep breath, he was really just done and wanted to go spend time in the lab with Tony. "Yeah actually," he said, starting to walk past Flash.

Flash sneered and grabbed him, shoving him against a locker, "no. You don't. You-"

"You know, you could just tell him that you want to kiss," MJ said, appearing next to the two boys. She looked almost bored, save for her eyes, which were narrowed dangerously. It was an expression that Peter referred to as her 'say one thing wrong and I'll stab you' expression.

Thankfully Flash was not an idiot with a death wish and released Peter, taking a step back pointedly with his hands raised. MJ took that moment to walk forward and lead Peter away by his shoulder. "You're a fraud and you know it!" Neither of them acknowledged Flash.

"Thanks MJ," Peter said quietly when they were out of earshot of Flash. MJ dropped her hand from his shoulder as they approached the front doors.

"Don't mention it loser," she said, her tone fond to anyone who knew her well enough, "now go have playtime with your billionaire mentor."

Feeling a rush of joy by the reminder, Peter gave her a wide grin and pushed the doors open. Once outside he took a moment to find Happy's car and then proceeded to cheerfully walk towards it. Stepping inside the car he greeted Happy with a chipper attitude. The man did nothing more than grunt a reply, as always, but that didn't really deter Peter. Happy could deny it all he wanted but Peter was sure that he cared at least a little more than he let on. Peter was going to have to thank MJ later, she seemed to have helped his bad mood tremendously.

As usual Peter did homework on the way to the tower, which was recently repurchased by SI, managing to get the majority of it finished by the time that they reached the tower. Tony had a rule, imposed by May, that he couldn't work in the lab until all of his homework was done. Mostly because the weekends were for superheroing and hanging out with his friends and family. That being said, he scooped all of his stuff into his bag and bolted out of the car the moment they parked.

"Slow down kid, geez," Happy called out to Peter as he ran off, wincing as he watched the kid almost trip and fall on the concrete.

Peter just smiled cheerfully back at him and waved goodbye as he bolted over to the elevators. He skid into the elevator and spun to face forward, bouncing on the balls of his feet as Friday started talking to him. "Hello Peter, Mr. Stark is currently in his lab, however, he requested that you finish homework before heading there."

Peter nodded, having expected the request, "ok, thanks Fri." He started to hum a song to himself as the elevator took him up to the penthouse. He was singing quietly by the time the doors opened and he stepped out, heading over to the kitchen table. Placing his bag down he got out his homework and started to work on it.

It was another hour before Peter finished his homework, which was half an hour later than usual, which was largely because of an essay he had to complete. Taking a moment to lean back and stretch he let out a quiet sigh, glad to be done with the boring work.

"You ok Peter?" A voice interrupted Peter's bubble of calm, resulting in a very manly squeak and five foot high flinch. Bruce was watching him, his expression a mix of concern and amusement, along with his ever present air of quiet kindness.

Peter took a moment to make sure that he wouldn't fall out of his chair, before turning to the doctor with a sheepish smile on his face. "Yeah, just finally done with my homework," he glanced over at the clock, "do you want to come with me to the lab? Mr. Stark and I were going to work on my web-shooters. Or his new suit, I'm not completely sure."

The doctor shook his head, "no, I don't think so, unfortunately I have boring adult stuff to do." He said, a teasing lilt to his voice, for which Peter stuck his tongue out at him in a show of complete maturity. (Peter had once used that phrase to describe a private meeting that Tony and Bruce had to attend, and as such the two older scientists would tease him for the childish sentence. Also Bruce was now part of the specialized eco-science division, although he usually didn't work with the other scientists.)

Bruce walked across the room to the elevator as Peter packed up his things into his book bag. He gave Bruce a wave as the elevator door closed then turned and walked down a hallway. Turning into one of the rooms he paused at the doorway. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that he had a room in the avengers tower. One day Tony had taken him to the penthouse and led him to the room.

_"You know, just in case there's an emergency and you have to stay here for a while." Tony had said, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter didn't comment on the open invitation, too busy trying not to cry._

The room was mostly star wars themed, complete with posters and bedsheets. There were also Avengers themed items spread out within, to Peter's mild embarrassment. A few of the clothes drawers had avengers themed pajamas, which Peter had been too embarrassed to wear up until Ned had found out about them and dared him to. It was equipped with the latest homely technology and even had a few Avengers perks in it, such as an emergency suit hidden in a compartment on the wall. There were also tasers hidden next to the bed in case he needed a weapon to defend himself with. (Tony didn't want Peter using anything lethal, much to the relief of everyone involved.) Peter's favorite thing was on one of the ceiling corners. A permanent web hammock hung there with special headphones in them, designed specifically for when Peter was having a hard time with sensory overload. The amount of thought that had gone into the room never failed to give Peter a warm feeling in his chest.

Walking in he placed his bag next to his desk, surveying the room one more time before leaving and heading out to the elevator. Stepping in he let Friday take him to the Tony's lab. Friday had probably warned Tony that Peter was heading down in advance because he was cleaning up a project when Peter walked in. Putting the last of whatever the other project was away, Tony turned approached Peter, ruffling his hair. Peter ducked his head and scrunched his nose, heading over to his side of the table. A laugh accompanied Tony's "Hey underoos."

"Hey Mr.Stark," Peter replied automatically, studying the now empty table, "so, what are we doing today?"

Tony brushed off the formal name in favor of pulling up holo blueprints. As Friday brought out the parts necessary he started to speak. "Well, the new mark is being designed for agility over everything, I've been playing around with the mechanics so I don't loose defense with it... here, take a look"

Peter looked over the design, studying it for a long minute as Tony watched him with a soft expression. Peter truly didn't know how far he'd burrowed into the hearts of everyone he spent time with. Those musings, however, disappeared as soon as Peter shifted to speak again.

"Ok so I think that if we shifted this right here out with this one over here and then changed this out-"

Yup, Friday nights were a favorite, and not just for Peter.

~~~~

**_Y'all marching band takes up so much time it's not even funny, don't let Peter's joke about it fool you he would n o t be able to do that and be Spider-Man. But I love it and I hope that everyone liked the chapter!_**

**_~Kathy_**


End file.
